mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Isabelle Rosewood
Amelia Isabelle Rosewood, born on the 10th of March 2012; with the help of her maternal grandmother (Katerina Haelis-Northstrum) at Rosewood Manor; (Lindale Village, Cumbria in Western Britain), to her loving parents Nicholas Rosewood IV & Maeva Rosewood. She is a second generation Halfblood, on account of her paternal muggleborn-witch grandmother Harmony Rosewood. Amelia is a short & thin girl with long black hair and amethyst eyes. She is slightly naturally tanned due to her bulgarian/transylvanian maternal side, with a pale effect from her paternal British side. She portents to a proper demeanor, with classical etiquite and grace. Her mother makes majority of her wardrobe, through her store often infused with special charms & runes for cleaning, and atmospheric temperments; Amelia's personal fashion sense is rather tempermental, rageing to typical witch wear with elegantly embroidered gowns to more modern wear of pants and a elegant top. She was always running about the fields playing in the flowers, and sat under a willow tree reading in which grew with her as it was planted the day she was born. Amelia and her brother Nicholas are very close, he was always so protective. caring and taught her little bits of magic and life lessons growing up. Father instilled in his children to respect themselves, to be proud of who and what they are, to not give up on family. Mother always taught them to compose theirselves, respectably with elegance and grace, to look their best and present themselves with an heir of sophistication. Grandfather told Amelia 'never allow your heart to break, master it by never giving up or letting go, always be there for the ones that need you, but do not do so recklessly.'Amelia's father wasn't inpressed when Nicholas got into gryfindor, claiming them to be scoundrels and troublemakers. Amelia could tell her brother was sad, because their father barelly spoke to him, and it hurt Nicholas's feelings yet out of male and family pride, would repress it and reject any conversation with Amelia on talking about it. When he graduated, with an immediate proposition from a family friend Amelia's father was furious that nicholas joined an aprenticeship as an Auror in training, that he wouldnt be allowed back home until he chose a less dangerous job. Arguments between Amelia's father, brother, grandfather and mother brought to light her unknown uncle Michael, whom died as an auror.... Amelia and her brother kept in touch thanks to her grandfather's assistance with the family owl. Amelia's brother sent her an egyptian mau, he found as a stray in cairo, during a job; to which amelia and her new cat Artemisia, became the closest of friends. Amelia love to read, sitting under her willow by the stream in the backyard. She loves to study mainly greek mythology, fantasizing about living as a greek aristocrate.Amelia's sister Camilla often calls her a goody-two-shoes-know it all, bit embaressing as shes younger then her, their relationship is close but fragile as neither enjoys the other's company. Amelia dreams of becoming an Unspeakable (http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Unspeakable) in the department of mysteries, prefarably in the Hall of Prophecy. Her paternal side had generations working in this department, prior to her grandfather. Amelia really likes Mythology; and looks forward to studying ancient runes arcane studies like divination and alchemy. She fears being a failure, and being disowned by her family like her brother was. Her greatest fear is being to blind and illiterate. Amelia really dislikes being interrupted; bullies, and bigotry. Amelia is easily frightened and very curious, she often fears the most out of herself. Seeing others sad and helpless, makes her determined to help them, often causing her to forget what else she was doing.Amelia loves to write, knit and read. She also enjoys playing with artemisia. Exploring can be fun to, but she gets easily lost. (!!!NO FORCED HAIRCUTTING SCENARIO'S ON ME, RL TRIGGER LONG LONG LONG STORY!!!) ---- The first time Amelia used magic...was emotionally by accident and vindictive forethought. It was scary and fascinating at the same time. Nicholas pulled Amelia's pigtails while she was reading, well she doesn't like being interupted so she was furious... Next thing she knew, Amelia gripped the trunk of the willow she had been reading under; the wheeping branches smacked him in the face... She got hit a little too, hence why there is a little scar above her right cheek. He laughed it off, and took her into town and got Amelia a huge chocolate sunday. He kept saying, 'well your definitely not a squib, and my book worm sister knows how to fight back'. Amelia thought he was picking on her but he gave her a hug and told Amelia how proud he was of her. ---- Her wand was fashioned in delphi, greece by a wandmaker that apprenticed through Gregoroviche, through her maternal grandparents connections, after 5 attempts wandchoosing. Her 11' Cypress is infused with a Veela Hair Core, its length and wood with its swirly shape makes for a rather surprisingly swishy wand. Cypress wands are associated with nobility. The great medieval wandmaker, Geraint Ollivander, wrote that he was always honoured to match a cypress wand, for he knew he was meeting a witch or wizard who would die a heroic death. Fortunately, in these less blood-thirsty times, the possessors of cypress wands are rarely called upon to lay down their lives, though doubtless many of them would do so if required. Wands of cypress find their soul mates among the brave, the bold and the self-sacrificing: those who are unafraid to confront the shadows in their own and others’ natures. Veela hair Temperamental Surprisingly swishy- A wand with this flexibility will either surprise its owner by being surprisingly loyal or surprisingly unloyal and is most often known for doing the unexpected. It is usually great for charm work. Owners that are matched with wands of this flexibility are usually the type of people who have a hard time coming out of their shell or opening up, but once they do, others will find themselves drawn to their charming, fun-loving personalities. The owner usually adapts well to unexpected changes but may find it difficult to make hard decisions. ---- The head of the family living widowed, is her elderly Pureblood grandfather Nicholas James Rosewood III, (Born: November 27th, 1933). Attended hogwarts from 1944-1951, as prideful Ravenclaw. Showed an aptitute for herbology and ancient runes. Married 10 years post graduation from hogwarts, he married Muggle Studies Magister; Harmony Ellen Withrell a muggleborn from Hufflepuff. Raising his 2 children with wife, he worked as a Horticultural Herbologist focusing on raising Hemlock and mandrakes out of two of his large green houses. Harmony Ellen Withrell-Rosewod (August 3rd, 1937-May 8th, 1976) Was a muggleborn-witch whom attended Hogwarts as a Hufflepuff from 1948-1956. Born to Joseph Allen Withrell & Marietta Lynette Banks-Withrell; in Whitby, North-Yorkshire, England. She was fairly adequet at most of her studies, however her prostegious efforts were far more scholastic taking more note in Arithmacy, History of Magic & Muggle studies; earning her several years past graduation as a magistrate position within the muggle studies department, within the Ministry of Magic. She married Nicholas Rosewood III on September 9th, 1961; mothering to him two sons. Her death is shadowed with secrecy. Michael Joseph Rosewood (July 17th, 1963-June 3rd, 1987) Ravenclaw Alumni of hogwarts 1974-1982; had a preference for Potions & Defence against the dark arts. He was a Brooding romancer & charismatic. His death is kept secret amungst the family, other then he died as an Auror. He had a Robin as a Patronus. Nicholas James Rosewood IV, (Born: January 12th, 1967) is her father. Hogwarts alumni from Slytherin. He is prideful, envious, resentful and hard in composure. Although softens when his daughters play with his heartstrings, is often unyielding when faced with obscurity over his own one sided principals. He works with his father, in the greenhouses; however he focuses more with conducting trade for their products with the customers. He has an aptitute for Mythology and ancient runes. Husband to Maeva Northstrum, to whom he fathered three children. Maeva Annabeth Northstrum-Rosewood, (Born: October 15th, 1979) in Transylvania; Pureblood daughter to Dragonologist Durhmstrang Alumnists, Vykon Northstrum and Katerina Haelis-Northstrum. Alumni of hogwarts from Slytherin house. Working as a seemstress designing enchanted attire, ar here store Maeva's Boutique. She graduated hogwarts exceptionally, with an aptitute in Charms and Alchemy. She is most often kind, yet her pridefullness can often come across as a bit posh and stuck up. Very composed, she can often be mistaken for proper, all due to her well controlled composure. Married to Nicholas Rosewood IV, to whom she mothered together three children. Nicholas James Rosewood V, Amelia's elder brother (Born: February 15th, 2002). is a recently graduated alumni of hogwarts from Gryffindor. Is currently an International Auror. He was astounding in defense against the dark arts, dragonology and the care of magical creatures. He has grasp on creating a patronus, in which resides as a swordfish. Very close to his sister Amelia, to which he is very protective; he has been shunned by the rest of his family due to choosing to risk his life as an auror out of resentful emotions about the deceast Michael Rosewood.Currently, romancing cauldron maker halfblood Elizabeth Anne Browning, alumni from hufflepuff at hogwarts. He is very kind hearted, strong willed, proud and self sacrificial. Camilla Annabelle Rosewood, is the youngest Sister to Amelia (Born: April 20th, 2015). She can often be willful and clingy, stuburn and vindictive. She often will talk to the wild roses that grow on their property. Category:Family History Category:Students Category:Ravenclaws